Kuro (SB)
Introduction Appearance Kuro is a slim man with glasses and slicked green-and-black hair, though during his fight with Luffy strands fell off onto his face. During his stay on Gecko Islands, he wore a black suit with two golden ornaments on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes (which he apparently kept from his life as a pirate). During his time as a pirate, he wore a standard black captain's coat with the Black Cat Pirates' symbol on the epaulets over a simple white shirt hanging over a pair of black pants reaching down to his knees, and his trademark shoes. Whichever his persona he is using, he wears round glasses that tends to always slip off, until Luffy knocked them off when he dealt the final blow, where a previous punch shattered the lens and the final headbutt bent the frame. Which he later repaired. Personality In general, Kuro's intelligence is of the highest caliber, whose plans have never failed in the past. He is a master strategist and an accomplished fighter, but he was severely hampered by the fact that he simply didn't have the fortitude to deal with a pirate's life on the run from the Marines. Kuro seems to be very proud of his plans, which had never failed before (hence his nickname, Kuro of a Hundred Plans). He also seems to like the glasses he wears very much, even though they tend to slip down his nose every so often. He pushes them up with his palms so he doesn't scratch his face with his Cat Claws, a symbol of remembering his murderous ways. Even despite the lens being shattered by Luffy's punch, he kept them on. The glasses are his signature belongings, and as such, he destroyed the new ones kayahttp://seaoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kaya&action=edit&redlink=1gave him. He is an observant adversary who is able to analyse his opponent's techniques after seeing it once, but becomes overconfident if he sees the technique as useless. He has also shown a sense of dark honour, considering he makes morbid like jokes. He also seemed to respect an opponent who thinks, as shown with his reaction to Jason's organization. Despite his personality, Kuro is much more cautious than most and is not as arrogant, never mindlessly rushing into battle like "grunt idiots". Abilities and Powers Master Strategist Worthy of his epithet, Kuro is a master strategist who has never once before failed in his village raids, due to him planning skillfully beforehand. He is the second most intelligent man in East Blue, and was skilled enough to have tricked the Marines into making them think he died, thus leaving him alone. Marksman Although guns aren't he forte, he know how to use them. Swordmanship He uses his claws, the first pair would make him one. Hand to Hand Combat Kuro's style would be more free style; with the user of his speed and his Devil Fruit weapon. Physical Strength His inhuman speed is due to his powerful legs; therefore, he also possesses powerful kicks, as demonstrated when he kicked Usopp and Luffy sending them both flying for a great distance from him. Aside from that, he has basic strenght. Agility Kuro can run at blinding speed, with which to deliver his attacks, a technique he named "Shakushi". His skill is such that at full speed he is only able to be seen as a vague blur or by the damage his attacks cause. He is able to run 100 meters in around 4 seconds. While at the beginning he was impared becuase of his lack of knowing where he was going, he later perfected his speed; thereby making the weakness null and void. Endurance His bodily tissues are somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. While not invulnerable, his body can withstand blunt and impact forces that would severely injure or kill and ordinary human with mild to moderate discomfort. Weapons Captain Kuro uses weapons called "Cat Claws", furred gloves with full-length katana blades at the end of each finger. He combines these large iron claws with his impressive speed to indiscriminately slash everyone in his vicinity to death at random depths of cuts. When those where destroyed, he was given a set of leather gauntlets with forearm protectors; that is empowered by the Kama Kama no Mi Devil Fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Expert on it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Expert on it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Has resistance to it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Human Category:Male Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Stormbaron